


Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Dude We Should Make Out On Stage)

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Stage Gay, holy shit that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, he just goes with it. The second time, he sort of initiates it. The third time, it's pretty great, and after that he sort of loses track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Dude We Should Make Out On Stage)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, an AU inspired by the famous Frerard kiss(es). I needed it, ok? This is most likely the only Peterick thing I'll ever write so enjoy I guess. I'm not saying when this takes place, I guess it's sometime post-hiatus though.

The first time it happens, Patrick really doesn't know what to think, other than _oh wow that's really_ _nice_ , and _thanks, Pete_. They're playing in this shitty club and most of the people there are so plastered that they barely even bother to pay attention to the band, instead choosing to grind on anything with a pulse. Which, ew, why would they want to do that? Anyway, they're in this club, where everyone is shit faced and no one cares, and they're playing Grand Theft Autumn, of all songs (apparently whoever picked the set list was in the mood for some older stuff), when Pete just saunters over and kisses him. He assumes it's just the heat of the moment, because why else would his best friend decide to kiss him in front of the fans, so he just goes with it.

Pete gets Patrick's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it, then abruptly pulls away. Somehow Patrick remembered exactly where to pick up in the song and kept going without missing a beat; he was pretty proud of himself for that. His head was spinning, he was shocked, and he just kept right on. Pete aimed a frightfully predatory grin at him, causing the tips of the singer's ears to redden. Thank God for fedoras that kept anyone from actually seeing that--Patrick didn't think he'd be able to live it down if people started asking questions about him blushing like a fucking twelve year old on stage. The fans already called a him a cinnamon roll, whatever that meant.

* * *

The next time it happens is vastly different, yet pretty much the same. They're in a crowded stadium, with giant monitors on each side of the stage. The cameras are mostly focusing on him and Pete, which is nothing new. They're playing Dance Dance,  the crowd is losing it; everything is going great. Joe went into this really awesome solo that made the fans scream even louder, so why not give them a real reason to scream? Patrick glances at Pete, attempting to decide whether or not this is actually a good idea, but eventually decides 'oh, fuck it,' and goes for it.

First, he walks just past Pete and pecks him on the cheek. When Pete smirks at him (he's pretty sure someone in the crowd passed out), he goes back and grabs Pete's face and then they're kissing almost violently. Pete's arms go around him and he's pressing as close as the bass between them will them. He's pretty sure he hears Pete groan, then he pushes Pete away just as Joe raps up his solo. Patrick doesn't miss how dazed the bass player looks, but he's not going to acknowledge it.

The next day, they're in a radio station getting interviewed when this sixteen year old girl who was at the show calls in to ask a question. Up until then, no one has said a word about the elephant in the room, even though Patrick is sure everyone knows what happened. Or at least that they kissed. No one could really know how it actually happened besides him.

"I was wondering if you could...explain that kiss from last night? And, maybe do it again?" the girl (he's pretty sure her name was Ariel) asks, turning the atmosphere in the room into the most awkward thing Patrick had ever experienced.

"Holy smokes," he chuckles, "um, I was honestly just trying to get back at Pete. And, hell no. That's not something you command. It has to happen in the moment." Although, Pete doesn't look too against the prospect of reenacting it.

"I don't want to know what Pete did to make you want to get back him like _that_ ," the host of the radio show laughs. Everyone else laughs along with him, except maybe Pete. He laughs, but it seems sort of forced.

"What was it like?" the fan inquires, followes by a dreamy sigh. Oh no. One of those Peterick fangirls. Well, better give her what she wants.

"Fireworks and magic," Pete inputs. Patrick tries not to smile, but everyone else is beaming at the both of them. The girl on the phone said something about having a nosebleed and hung up.

* * *

The third time it happens, well. They're sort of turning this into a thing now, aren't they? Once again, someone was in the mood for some older stuff because they're toward the end of Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying, and Pete suddenly decides to change the words. It isn't that big of a deal, but it catches Patrick's attention. It's unmistakable; the line is supposed to be 'in the dark lying on top of you,' but Patrick is like 500 percent sure Pete said riding instead of lying. Which, um, wow. The implications of that minor change make Patrick's heart do things he doesn't like.

And the dramatic wink doesn't help. And it totally wasn't meant for Patrick. Pete just happened to be looking in his direction. Yeah, right. And Patrick _isn't_ a demon in the studio.

They move toward the middle of the stage at the same time, stopping about a foot apart from each other. Someone on the floor yells 'omg kissssssss,' while someone else is shouting 'ha GAYYYYYYY.' Well, neither one of them is really wrong. Pete leans in and mouths 'for the fans,' which Patrick doesn't believe for a second but nods in reply anyway.

So they kiss. Again. And it's really hot. Again. Pete's making all these little sounds into Patrick's mouth, and Hurley wolf whistles from behind the drums. Instead of pushing Pete away, this time Patrick pulls away gently, momentarily bumping their foreheads together before Pete jumps back into the song. It was definitely different.

* * *

Backstage, before and after shows. On the bus. In hotel rooms. All places Pete has kissed Patrick. Patrick's lost count of how many times, but that's not really a bad thing. Kissing Pete is really great and the fact that it happens so often is just awesome. The fans are going nuts online, but no interviewers ever say a word. Mostly because they're scared to. They still won't do it on request, of course, because that 'ruins the magic,' as Pete puts it. And they definitely don't want to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm probably never writing Peterick again.


End file.
